


On Guard

by saiditallbefore



Series: 100+ words of... [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dark Jyn, Ficlet, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: She is a weapon, shaped to do the Empire's will.





	On Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: outsider POV

In theory, TN-8717 was supposed to be supervising Erso. Well, supervising was the polite word. He was there to shoot her if her father ever disobeyed orders. The elder Erso operated under similar supervision.

In practice, if Jyn Erso ever rebelled against her masters, TN-8717 wouldn’t stand a chance. He was an elite stormtrooper, but Erso had been taken in by the Empire as a child. She’d been taught by the Emperor, trained by his guards, and unleashed upon his enemies. 

Most people considered her the third most fearsome person in the Empire, after Vader and Emperor Palpatine himself.

As TN-8717 watched Erso flush out a Rebel cell, coolly shooting each and every Rebel, he knew better.

Erso didn’t rely on anything so nebulous as the Force. She was efficient and ruthless and powerful, a more powerful and real force than any so-called Force TN-8717 had ever witnessed. 

And if she ever turned on the Empire, it wouldn’t just be TN-8717 who burned.


End file.
